


Bored

by ravenadler



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Quinn - Freeform, about catradora kid, they adopted a little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadler/pseuds/ravenadler
Summary: Adora and Catra have a conversation with their daughter.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 9





	Bored

A few years after the end of the war Adora and Catra find the magicats. There were a few orfans between them and the couple fell in love with a little girl named Quinn and adopted her.

Etheria remained in peace along the years and when Quinn reached the age of 13 she wanted to talk to her mothers. She called them in her room and started:

"Moms I'm non-binary, and I'm thinking about changing my name to Finn"

"You meet Double Troble, didn't you?" Catra asked with a smirk.

"Sweet why don' you like to be a girl? and what is wrong with your name? Your birth mother chose it." Adora asked before Quinn had the chance to answer the firt question.

"Yeah - Quinn answered looking at Catra, them turned to Adora - And there is nothing wrong with being a girl or my name, I just feel different, and when I meet DT I thought that maybe this is it!"

"Kid this non binary thing is for DT species, they don't have boys and girls like magicats - Catra said pointing to her and Quinn, and them to Adora - or the first ones."

"Yes, it would be wrong claimed to be something you are not, it is like if I claimed to have claws or fur like you and your mother, is not possible"

"Yeah kid we love you, but you need to find something to keep you busy, when we were your age we didn't have the time for things like that, we were fighting a war"

"Don't talk like this Catra! Quinn is just want to do something different, if we had grown up like her you would to be other things to" 

"I don't know, I think we should let her learn sword fighting after all"

"You always said magicats don't need weapons! and she is still to young..."

"Please mom!, it is not like there is a war to fight"

Quinn pleaded, and Adora never was capable of resisting the pleading eyes of the magicats, being it of the mother or of the daughter.

"Fine! but you will be using a training sword first"

Quinn started to argue, but Catra spoke first:

"Don't push it kid"

"Ok, ok, but soon I would be the best swordswoman this planet, no this universe, has ever, ever seen!"

"I'm gonna tell aunt Glimmer!"

After Quinn had run away to share the news, Catra hugged a concerned Adora.

"Chill Adora, the is no war, no danger, just fun. Or are you afraid of no being the best swordswoman of the universe anymore?"

Adora laugh and relaxed. "She is our daughter, you won't be laughing when the training starts"


End file.
